


Not Enough Teeth

by RaisonDetre



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU- Jurassic World, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And it's A/B/O, I'm so sorry, Jurassic World Spoilers, M/M, Older!Jensen, This is what happens when three fangirls go to the midnight premiere together, Velociraptor-trainer!Jensen, Yes this is a Jurassic World AU, Younger!Jared, again i'm so sorry, alpha!Jensen, and because dinosaurs duh, brothers!Jared and Stephen, omega!Jared, writing this for writing practice tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Jensen Ackles is a retired soldier working as a Velociraptor trainer in the world renowned Jurassic World.<br/>Omega Jared Padalecki is the fifteen year-old who was sent to the island with his older brother Stephen. Fortunately, he's obsessed with dinosaurs and he doesn't mind too much that he's doomed to spend the week with his estranged Aunt Danneel and jerk-of-an-older-brother. </p><p>Unfortunately, there is something much more dangerous lurking on the island of Jurassic World- something that could doom the Alpha and Omega's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.  
> Thoughts appreciated.
> 
> All characters (including the raptors) don't belong to me.

Jensen Ackles breathed in deeply, right hand rising up; goosebumps lining his arms, even though the man wasn't trembling. 

"I see you," Jensen says, loud and crystal clear. His voice is echoing through the cage of metal, the force of it demanding all of any attention within the radius of the enclosure. "I see you, Blue." 

She's watching him, waiting for the pheromone of fear to protrude from her alpha. The young Velociraptor, easily identifiable for the blue strip across her side, practically urged him to tremble- just an inch- to give her a reason to rip him apart. 

He doesn't. There is no fear in the human, only two emerald orbs piercing right into hers. Jensen wasn't challenging her- but telling her, with their steady eye contact, to stay down- to obey her alpha. 

"Charlie," Jensen barks out, so quick that the men above them- safe, outside of the cage- jump as if they were the poor soul stuck with the killing machines. "Charlie, I see you, too."

The striped velociraptor, who had been slowly easing her way into crossing invisible borders to intimidate Jensen, stills at her name. 

There are four raptors, the highly intelligent beasts have been raised in captivity. They were pack animals. It was healthy to keep them here, to work out their hierarchy in a healthy fashion. Jensen allowed them to hunt together, for them to work out their strengths and weaknesses between one another... and him. It was his job after all, he was their alpha.

"C'mon," Jensen whispers- and he takes a moment to look behind him- to see if Chad- the man he was trying to save- had escaped.

He hadn't moved, only staring wide-eyed with fear livid in his blank stare. The newbie was probably realizing this wasn't the best career choice for someone as clumsy as himself.

"Get out," Jensen shouts at Chad, words having no patience. 

The only gate to the outside world is less than four yards from Jensen and Chad, but it feels like thousands of miles away. But the raptors are less than that, the matter of only forty-eight inches from the two men.

The kid scrambles, practically running on all fours as he attempted to escape with his life.

Delta notices, the young raptor sneers at the new employee- almost like a taunt. Jensen doesn't mind the excitement in the raptors' eyes, after-all, Chad is stupid, loud prey. They've probably been fantasizing about the moment they get to rip him apart since he started last month. 

"Delta," Jensen commands as she snaps halfheartedly in the direction of the fleeing man. 

She turns her eyes up, tilting her head on the axis of her neck. Eye contact is made. Eye contact is maintained until she looks away in submission. 

They're looking from his hand to his gaze, the only true challenge coming from Blue, who is inching closer after every tick of a second. 

Jensen breathes in deep. 

"Chris," he says. The second and last raptor trainer after Jensen is on the other side of the enclosure, captaining the control panel to the only metal door to safety. "Close the gate."

Chris opens his mouth to disagree- to say 'fuck no'- when Jensen interrupts him. 

"Just trust me," he continues on- because he has a plan- Jensen isn't anywhere close to stupidity.

Chris does, with shaky hands. He presses the button, and almost whines as he witnesses the gate slowly climb down. It creaks as it does, metal whining against even more metal, and Chris thinks morbidly of how it's a sad, farewell song to Jensen. 

"Blue," Jensen says now, he's got her watching his hand, slowly trailing it with a hungry gaze. "Back up, Blue."

She takes two steps back, taking her time. They follow her, the other raptors- knowing their beta's actions was a shadow of what they were meant to do. The creatures, patient and obviously cocky enough to believe Jensen was helpless, decided to let him have an inch of hope. 

And that's when Jensen breaks eye contact to run. The raptors scatter simultaneously, before Blue screeches and they all dive towards Jensen.

The gate is closing, half a second more and Jensen's fate will be raptor desert. His boots scramble in the foliage of forest in the enclosure, not risking a glance back as he hits his foot to the dirt of safety- he slides. His cargo jeans hit the ground, thigh screaming as Jensen turns himself into a ball to slide beneath the closing gate at the last moment.

"Damn," Jensen grunts, as hears the metal of the doorway clang with the dirt of the floor. 

The raptors don't slow; Echo slams into the barrier of metal bars between them in attempt to take a bite of Jensen, the other three follow.

"That was," Chad is staring up at Jensen as if he had just witnessed pigs fly. His chest is still heaving, and the kid may be hurt from his fifteen foot fall- via from above the cage, where the caretakers of the raptors- Jensen and Chris- spend their time training and feeding their precious beasts- but Jensen is too ticked to care. Chad almost died. Hell, Jensen almost died. They needed better equipment, more research done, instead of newbies falling into cages because they didn't have enough safety precautions. 

"That was amazing," Chad finally whispered. He sat on the ground next to the cage, back to the raptors, as he stared at Jensen.

Jensen swallowed- his throat was dry, and damn if he didn't need a bottle of water. He took a moment to assess the boy- a Beta by the smell of him, unlike Chris and Jensen himself. What were they doing hiring untrained Betas for dangerous on-hand jobs like Chad for? 

"You ever wonder why there was a job opening, kid?" Jensen asked him, rogue eyebrow inching up in question.

He doesn't level eyes with Jensen, but his mouth hangs open. He'll believe anything that comes out of the trainer's mouth, after-all, he just saved his life.

"And, kid?" The Alpha tells him like a second thought, green eyes serious as he nods his head to the general direction of what hid behind Chad's back.

When Chad inches up his head in a weak nod, Jensen frowns. 

"Don't turn ever turn your back to the cage," Jensen replies. 

The Beta turns to stare at the raptor behind him, Echo teeth biting at the metal only inches away from where his neck had once been.

He agrees with a whimper of his breath.

*

Jared Padalecki is burrowing himself into the arm of his Alpha brother- something that Stephen hardly allows him to do anymore, now that Jared has reached the age of eligibility to find a mate. He blames it on the fact that other, interested Alphas won't want him if he's drenched in Stephen's scent. But his Alpha mother still lets him curl up into her on most days- so, the poor excuse of Stephen's is just a better way to tell him to buzz off. 

But, on the ferry- it's great and big and Jared has never seen a time with so many people smiling. It must have leaked onto Stephen, he's curling a huge hand into Jared's downy of brown, soft curls- like he's scared of water and he's soothing him. The teenager is grateful for the attention- not many people touch him, considering he's an Omega. 

Not that he's taboo, or anything- it's just, Alphas can be territorial- they can be viscous beasts if the wrong scent is rubbed onto their Omega. Considering his brother and mother were Alphas usually meant he was drenched in the scent, the only Alphas who came near him were men and women who knew how to tell the difference between a mate and a family member. 

But, Stephen has let Jared's nose hide in the crook of neck and his hands slip around his waist in attempt to soak all of the attention he can. Jared is a very touch-hungry teenager, and he's not embarrassed to admit it, he practically takes pride in it. 

Jared thinks of rambling off some fact- maybe about the hadrosaurs, which were featured in holograms, known for their set of ever-expanding teeth- but he doesn't ruin the moment, knowing Stephen would remember his little brother was just an annoying Omega with useless knowledge.

"Can we see the Mosasaurus exhibit first?" Jared asks, his hazel eyes blinking up at Stephen as he shifted his hand in the Omega's mane.

"Yeah, whatever floats your boat," the Alpha says, his attention caught else where. Yards away, a group of teenage Omegas are in a laughing heap, staring out into the water and onto the approaching island, while giving his older brother an occasional glance. 

"And the raptors? Can we see the raptors?" Jared asks excitedly, because he's only been dreaming of Jurassic World since his second birthday, when the park opened.

Stephen huffs as he's forced to break eye contact with the group of Omegas for his brother- who is giving him the full throttle of puppy eyes, a secret weapon that Jared used in leisure. "Fine," he agrees, biting his lip. "But mom and dad aren't paying me to be your babysitter- this isn't all about your entertainment." 

Jared scowls but agrees- because this trip isn't just for him, even though he's likely to be more awe-struck than the normal visitor. 

He stares at the passing ocean, the whitecaps licking up the sides of the ferry, and the island. Something in the picture-perfect view forces his heart to jump in excitement. 

With Stephen standing next to him, a hand around his shoulder carelessly, and a brochure clutched in Jared's hands, he hears the static of the captain's voice above the waves of the ocean and the noise of the people. 

"Welcome to Jurassic World."

Jared grins and leans over to the edge of the ferry to watch his reflection in the water, catching the frowning, totally-teenager expression of his older brother. But he doesn't care, he's in the land sixty-five million years in the making.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got sorta weird...?  
> Note, this is not exactly like the movie, but the main idea is there.

Jared is staring at the room their Aunt Danneel had reserved for Stephen and himself. His hazel eyes are as wide as saucers, completely taken back by the Tyrannosaurus Rex-themed suite. From the doorway, which opens up to a hallway filled with canon pictures of the park's featured T-Rex, to the dark, polished marble floors that have the great carnivore's footprints fossilized into the ground- to the two master bedrooms, the frame of the four-post bed replaced boring, wooden pools with glass sculptures of a T-Rex's bone, if Jared had to guess, he'd say it was designed after a rib bone- he's speechless. 

He almost faints when he enters the den, which has a bar made out of bones and a marble top lined to the wall, and the three leather couches all pointed to a plasma television- but that isn't what almost throws him over the edge. Twenty feet above the two teenagers, the skull of a T-Rex hung in suspension from the ceiling, Antique Edison Bulbs lighting the room in a dim emit from its open jaw. 

"Damn," Stephen whispers behind Jared, who refused aid with luggage from one of the hotel's bellhops- it's an Alpha thing, not to accept help from anyone- including people whose job is literally to do just that. He had one heavy suitcase in each hand, and two backpacks resting off his shoulder- Jared has been refused any kind of heavy-lifting since he had presented as Omega- and it sucked. 

"You want the room with the view of the ocean, or the forest?" Stephen asks, setting down the suitcases for a brief second before he lugged them back up.

"Forest," Jared's breath doesn't even hitch- he's still staring up at the open jaw of the T-Rex, wondering how long ago she was alive- or if this was even an authentic skull. 

Stephen grunts, moving to the other room to drop off his luggage without another word. 

Jared rolls his eyes, knowing that the mild kindness of his eighteen year-old brother won't last long outside of the suite. 

"When is Aunt Danneel goin'ta come and get us?" Jared asked as he walked to one of the plush leather couches, jumping over the back of it for good measure to fall in the deep sea of cushions. 

The Alpha walks back into the den, shrugging his shoulders as he takes his own couch and lands on his back. He takes out his phone, scrolling through all of his social media apps, ignoring Jared in the process- at least, until he whines for attention. 

He turns to his younger brother and frowns. "Hell if I know, Jay."

*

Danneel Harris is rounding the corners to reach the elevator of the Colossal Hotel. She greets every guest she crosses with a smile, asking if they're enjoying their stay, before she continues on her way to the penthouse her nephews are holed up in. Her assistant choose all weeks out of the year to visit her family in her the United Kingdom, leaving Danneel all alone to care for her nephews. 

Fuck, she hasn't even visited Stephen or Jared for... three or four years. They're probably in middle school by now. 

Her sister owed her for this- to let them vacation the week away in Jurassic World, on such sort notice- but she had pulled it all together in less than two months. She was the park's management director- giving her access to every corner the island had to offer, which translated into a demanding job. For a young, attractive Alpha, many could say she threw her life away- she disagrees, she doesn't need a mate or kids to fulfill her life.

"Floor, Ms. Harris?" The Omega manning the elevator asked in a high-pitched voice, he was intimidated by the pretty Alpha. She smiled at him, before asking for the top level. 

*

She pressed down on her white skirt, straightening out her chiffon top, and let her light blazer rest on her shoulders as Danneel knocked on the door to the suite with her manicured nails pushing crescents into her palm's skin. Fuck, she wasn't good with kids- why did her sister trust Danneel with hers?

The door was answered immediately, a tall boy blinked down at her with blue eyes, assessing her slowly. She felt her shoulders rise, her chest puff out- in a primal way to tell him to back off. It was all subconscious, but he had gotten the message. 

"Aunt Danneel," he said finally, hand on the door frame. "Hi."

She's mildly surprised- this is the same Stephen who stood at four foot three the last time she saw him? And an Alpha? Danneel would've thought it'd be another year before he presented. 

"Hello, Ste-"

Long, lithe arms suddenly wrapped around her waist as she gasped in surprise- the sweet scent of Omega leaked from the boy holding her tightly, and she would've been taken back if it wasn't for the instinct to hug back. 

She combed her fingers between his long, brown hair and set her elbows on his shoulders to tug him closer. Affection was far from something she did on a daily- hell, weekly- basis, but the little Omega was too cute to shrug off. 

"C'mon, Jay get off Aunt Danneel," Stephen commanded; with hesitant hands, she felt the boy's touch leak off of her and bashfully stare at his feet in attempt to hide his blush. 

"Jared?" She wonders aloud- because how could this be the tiny toddler she had seen years ago? How could he possibly be an Omega with such strong genes in his genetic makeup? "You've grown big, and... you've been- both of you boys have presented."

The Omega nodded, obvious excitement to meet his estranged Aunt Danneel after years, while the other boy was reluctant to be so open. 

"That's what happens when a decade passes," Stephen muttered, uncrossing his arms only to grasp the back of Jared's shirt to bring him into his chest. 

"Ten years?" Danneel whispers, clearly amazed. "It's been ten years?"

"Eleven next month," Stephen rolled his eyes, making Danneel scowl at the blatant, passive-aggressive action of the teenager. 

Jared stares up at the two of them, clearly not positive of where he stands- or what they're still doing, holed up in the hotel- when they could be half-way to an exhibit. He could be less than three yards away from real dinosaurs, and instead he's trapped in a room tenacious with angry Alpha emotions. 

"Uh," Jared whispers, tugging on the sleeve of his Aunt Danneel's shirt. "Can we go to the park, now? Or are we just gonna enjoy the view for a few hours?" He nods to the floor-to-ceiling windows feet away from them. They overlook most of Main Street and the very beginning of restricted forest. 

That forces the Alphas to stop bickering, and in turn, Danneel smiles at her young nephew. 

"Do you want to see something cool, boys?" 

 

*

Jensen Ackles is standing at the end of the raptors' paddock, where Blue is incased in a metal mask to keep her from snapping at any unexpecting fingers. She's bristled at another man's presence- her eyes trapped on the human who shadowed Jensen.

"Magnificent creature," Jeffrey Dean Morgan whispers, smiling as he walks past every raptor- which were luckily handicapped by metal cages specifically sculpted to keep them locked down. "Every one of them."

The Alpha rolls his eyes, watching Jeffrey appear next to him with a grin that's so sure- Jensen would almost believe it, himself. If Jeff wasn't so stupid. 

"Jeffrey," Jensen growled out, not turning from Blue- who was becoming distressed at the unwelcome newcomer. He let his calloused palms trace over the edges of her face, calming her down as best he could, before he finally acknowledged Jeffrey with his eyes.

"Have you decided?" Jeff asked, leaning against metal wall as he shrugged a hand through his graying hair. God, did Jensen hate this ignorant Beta. 

"They're wild animals," Jensen grunted. He glared at the man as he moved from Blue to Echo, checking the scratch beneath her nostril- a souvenir she had gotten when she challenged Blue last week. "They aren't meant to take orders, so the answer is still blatantly no."

Jeffrey shakes his head, because he's not going to take his answer- he hasn't for weeks. It makes Jensen wonder who the hell allows him to harass Chris and himself on a daily basis. 

"C'mon, you're ex-military, I'm sure you know how hard it is," Jeffrey went on, ignoring the obvious signs of a ticked-off Alpha, which happened to be every single thing Jensen was exhibiting at the moment. Puffed out chest, flaring nostrils, fists clenching, jaw ticking. "These raptors could carry out anything from search-and-rescues to combat in war zones, think of how much more proficient this would be-"

"You don't understand," Jensen grunted, rubbing his temples in attempt to chase a headache away. "They're wild animals. They don't even follow _me_ half the time; aside from Chris, I'm the only other human being they mildly trust- putting an unpredictable animal in a war zone isn't going to solve problems, it's going to create chaos." 

"Think of all the men and women you lost on the battlefield, think of them-"

Jensen cut Jeffrey off, immediately taking a step towards the Beta to clog his senses with the pheromones of an angry Alpha- his nose just a hair's width from the Beta's. 

"I think this is an inappropriate place to bring up the people I lost, Jeffrey," Jensen said through gritted teeth. He could feel his nails cut harsh, red, crescent indentions into the meat of his palm. He didn't mind the sting- it kept him grounded as he stared at the older man with a clenching jaw. 

"I'm just saying that people don't have to die anymore," the Beta whispered to him, reaching his hands up in attempt to show the Alpha he meant no harm. "Why not use technology sixty-five million years in the making?"

"Because," Jensen gritted. "They're wild animals, not robots."

*

Jared climbed in the back of the slender, off-white car of his Aunt Danneel. It was obviously a newer model- but the Omega didn't know enough about cars. That was along the lines of Stephen's interests- and according to his whistle of approval when he had slid into the passenger seat, it was more than just new. 

"Where are we going? The gyrosphere?!" Jared asked in excitement, clutching the same park brochure he's had since this morning to his chest. It was crinkled by now, but he didn't mind- the rides and exhibits- and the mother freakin' dino zoo, were still readable. 

She shook her head, the impeccably straight hair, cut so straight Jared was scared to touch the edges in fear of slicing his finger, moved in a tangle of long tendrils until they dropped back into place. "A new exhibit, something that could possibly be a bit dangerous, but... y'know, you do have VIP passes."

"We have VIP passes?!" Jared asked, hazel eyes going wide as he hit his brother's shoulder for effect. 

"Dangerous?" Stephen asked from the passenger seat, shifting uncomfortably as he chewed on his bottom lip. "Jared scares easily, I don't think that's a good idea."

"I do not!" Jared screamed with a pitch in his voice that made the two Alphas cringe. He didn't care- he was sick of being coddled. Lie, he loved it, but only on occasions that didn't twist his Omega status into being synonymous with weak and defenseless. 

"It's scary," Aunt Danneel continued, as she pulled her car into the back of a dome-shaped building. She shut her engine off, the older woman checking her reflections in the mirror- her finger raced around her lipstick, as if one grain had been out of place. "But nothing two feet of unbreakable glass can't fix," she told the boys with assurance.

"This is where everything happens, boys," she continued explaining as Jared unbuckled his seat to scramble out of the car. "Behind the scenes exclusive, by your new tour guide, Danneel Harris," she grinned, while closing her driver's door behind her. 

"I thought we were seeing a new exhibit?" Stephen asked, unsure if he was stepping over boundaries. He finally put his phone in the back of his pocket to pay attention- and placed his palm around the back of Jared's neck instead. 

"We are," Danneel grinned to herself- because, hey, maybe babysitting isn't as hard as her sister had made it out to be. "I just thought you'd like to meet Misha Collins, the man who practically owns Jurassic World- and of course, experience his piloting skills."

*

Misha Collins was a colorful character, Jared had soon discovered. 

He didn't have his piloting license, but the Omega figured he was simply too rich for that to be an absolute requirement. His big blue went wide when he had seen the family trio, and he had joked it was simply because he'd never seen Danneel with any other human with mild happiness. 

"Where to, Ms. Harris?" Misha asked, grinning as he clutched the steering handle. It was obvious the Beta was excited, if not a little nervous judging by his giddy adrenaline. 

"Where do you think, Misha?" She countered, raising a sculpted eyebrow to her boss. 

Jared sat, buckled in his seat by demands of Stephen, but still happy. He was moving his legs up in down in blatant excitement- while his mind went 'holy crap, holy crap' over and over again. The mantra didn't fade, not even at Misha's wise-cracking jokes or his weird metaphors that almost seemed out of place. 

"When are we leaving?" Jared asked aloud, over the hum of the readying engine from the helicopter. He searched for Misha through his dark bangs, and the man turned to face him. 

"In a moment, the velociraptor trainer, Jensen, is coming along as well- I want a second opinion. His is the only one I respect," Misha replied, grinning as he fixed the headset over his ears to a more comfortable position.

Danneel paused from where she fumbled with her seatbelt, her brown eyes catching Misha's glance in surprise and annoyance. It peaked Jared's interest, and he leaned forward to follow the conversation better. "Jensen as in the idiot Jensen Ackles?"

"No, Miss Harris," Jared hears the new, whiskey-deep voice before he sees the man who possesses it- the newcomer has one foot in the helicopter and a hand bracing him against the metal doorframe to ease himself up. Jared can see nothing but his silhouette, but he knows that he wants to see more. "I think you mean dashingly handsome and brave Jens- well, my, my, what's a darlin' little Omega doing here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. c: Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, Jensen is kind of an asshole, and Jared is a bit overwhelmed.

Being an Omega is synonymous with being sensitive in every factor of daily life. Jared couldn't eat anything too bitter and he couldn't stomach anything too sweet- _that means Sour Punch Straws, unfortunately._ Omegas were picky eaters for good reason- research estimates that Omegas were the gatherers instead of hunters, and their genes thinned out over generations to a delicate palette of safe food.

Sometimes, Jared had to wear prescription sunglasses because his eyes were irritable to light- psychologist reason this is a trait developed by Omegas to submit to the glint of red that would reflect in the pupil of an Alpha's eye. Jared couldn't sleep on sheets with less than an eight-hundred thread count because his skin would rash- this factor lessens after an Omega is mated, and their chosen mate marks every inch of their home with the dominant mate's scent. 

Smells were an entirely other ballgame. Omegas could be obsessed with the stench of raw fish, and double over at the scent of strawberries. The fact that Jared's nose was pulling towards the direction of the newcomer, the Alpha, Jensen- meant something that he had no words for. His nose didn't work like this, he never strained through different smells just to catch another hint of a strange Alpha.

Hearing for an Omega can force them into a doomed existence. They're sensitive to an Alpha's voice, selective to the Alphas they follow, but completely at their knees with every command. Something inside an Omega _stirs_ when they're obedient to their Alphas, something inside their brain becomes hungry for the voice of their mate's commanding them. 

It's what Jared felt as he stared up at Jensen, mouth dry as he tried to form words.

"Tell me your name, darlin'," the Alpha said- maybe he didn't mean to command it, but it felt like one.

Jared buzzed. Jared _fucking_ trembled, his hands clutched on his seatbelt that was hooked around his waist. His throat was dry- his words were dissipating on his tongue- trapped somewhere between the roof of his mouth and his teeth. _How did he forget to speak_?

"You hear me?" Jensen sits down into the empty seat next to Jared, hand sliding over Jared's shaking shoulders- and _God,_ why is he shaking? 

_Yeah_ , yes of course, _Jared heard him._ He's just trying to remember what his own name is. 

"Jared."

His mouth is open, but he's not the one to say it. It's Stephen, who is staring down Jensen with the only kind of glare a brother can give. 

"I didn't ask you, did I?" The Alpha takes a moment to level his gaze with Stephen, his shoulders broadening and the hand that's clutching Jared tightens as if he's trying to ground himself by grounding Jared. "Sugar, your name, if you don't mind me asking, that is?" He continues, the curl of his scowl dripping to a smile as he turned his attention back to Jared.

"Jared," he whispered so quietly, the Omega had to strain to catch his own voice. 

"I'm Jensen Ackles, Jared," he introduced himself, and Jared took him all in. From the two, bright orbs of green eyes, to the crooked nose, and the thick lips that shouldn't be possessed by an Alpha, to the freckles that covered every inch of uncovered, available skin- Jared studied and carded it into his mind, kept the picture of this man locked deep into his head. 

"Don't harass him, Ackles," Jared's aunt pipes in, her eyes glaring something awful towards the other Alpha. "He's hardly an Omega," Danneel continues, stretching up- her back becoming straight in an intimidation tactic that didn't work on Jensen. 

"Actually, I- I, um, I had my heat two years ago- so, I mean- I'm not _hardly_ ," Jared whispered, his face burning as he gave the Alphas a weak smile- because what else was he supposed to do in this particular situation?

"Pretty boy is _pretty_ when he smiles," Jensen grins, and abruptly, a thumb catches around _Pretty Boy's_ chin. The Omega's hazel eyes splay wide, his heart beating out of his chest at the sudden intrusion of the Alpha. 

"Not kidding, Jensen," Aunt Danneel's voice breaks through the fog, where Jensen had somehow built a wall between the other three human beings in the helicopter and kept Jared tucked in close beside him. 

"What?" Jensen continues, and Jared realizes just how _big_ this Alpha is. His arms are thick with muscle, somehow compacted into short, denim sleeves, and his broad shoulders that lead to the beginning of his hipbones are hidden beneath a worn vest- the khakis he wears aren't anything to marvel over. After all, they're dirty from a day's work and threadbare- but the legs that lead beneath them, with cords of stout muscle, leave Jared breathless- makes him feel childish and ordinary.

He's wearing civilian clothes- looks every inch of a tourist with his baggy t-shirt handed down from Stephen, and his unbrushed, tousle of hair- not to forget the worn jeans and the fanny pack- oh God, why did he take the fanny pack? It's hooked to the side of his thigh, but... still? Why had Stephen let him out in public in this particular outfit? Especially on this specific day, with this intoxicating man?

"Jared," Stephen said, it caught enough of the Omega's attention- but not completely, he was still stuck on the exhilarating touch that came from Jensen's hand- the palm of it resting on his neck. "Will you come sit by me?" His brother continued, clearly weary of the new Alpha. 

He didn't want to- honestly. Jared just wanted to sink into the smell of Jensen, listen to the deep rumble of his voice for countless hours, dig his nose into Jensen's neck and _inhale_. He wanted to stare into his eyes, keep his attention on him as he sunk deeper and deeper into his cool touch.

Jared was awestruck, and paralyzed beside the older man. 

"Jared-" Stephen began- until he was interrupted by Jensen's voice.

"Where we heading to c'ptain?" The Alpha asked above his brother's, keeping his eyes on Jared as he asked Misha. 

"The new _one_ ," Misha grinned, giddy as he buckled his own seat and began to check all the helicopter's tiny controls and meters above and around him. 

Jensen paused, and for the first time in the past ten minutes- Jared saw a new flicker of emotion paint over his face aside from a satisfied, cocky grin. It riled his bones as he watched the Alpha lean over, his eyes suddenly on something other than Jared.

They were set on his Aunt Danneel- a streak of anger shadowed in the ticking of his jaw. 

"What do you mean _new one?_ " Jensen growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loving all the love I am receiving c: Thank you guys.  
> Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm proud of myself considering that on other accounts I hardly ever get around to writing, much less three chapters in three days! 
> 
> Comments and feedback appreciated c:

**Author's Note:**

> I'm...yeah.  
> Comments appreciated.


End file.
